Shiranai Monogatari
by aHideDiamond
Summary: Sebuah kisah yang sebelumnya tak diketahui oleh dirinya. Juga sebuah kisah yang tak diketahui oleh siapapun setelah ia mengalaminya.
1. Prolog

**Bagi Rukia sendiri, tidak ada kata-kata yang dapat terucapkan. Hanya sepasang mata yang berbinar-binar penuh kebahagiaan saat menatap Ichigo. Ternyata, cinta dan kasih sayang mereka tidak berubah sedikitpun. Bahkan semakin dalam.**

 **SELESAI**

 **BUKKK!**

Gadis bersurai merah muda sebahu itu menutup paksa novel yang sedari dulu sering kali ia baca.

"Ah, tetap saja _happy ending_!".

Ia mendesah dan menggerutu—menilai keseluruhan isi cerita dengan ekspresi masam. Gadis itu berpikir, seandainya ia bisa me -resensi novel itu dengan sigap. Mungkin, ia akan mengatakan kalau novel itu sama sekali sangat tidak di sukainya sekarang. Tidak peduli siapa yang akan menerima resensi itu nantinya. Entah penerbitnya, pengarangnya, atau mungkin orang yang telah memberikan novel itu padanya.

Di balik remangnya cahaya lampu lima watt, pasang mata hijau itu menatap judul yang terpampang jelas di bagian cover novel. Bibir manisnya mengerucut dan menduga-duga; ada yang salah dengan novel itu. Entah kenapa ia juga sampai beropini demikian. Tetapi ada kemungkinan jika selera membacanya itu terlalu kolot.

Sesaat kemudian, tangan mungilnya mengibas-ngibas novel itu ke arah leher sawo matangnya beberapa kali, membiarkan angin timbul kemudian mendinginkan tenggorokannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia hentakkan lembaran itu ke atas meja disampingnya dengan paksa. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu kini sudah terlalu bosan.

Namun sejenak saja, ia menghirup udara sejuk dalam-dalam. Saking dalamnya, udara yang masuk itu tidak terasa sejuk dalam indera pernafasannya. Melainkan sebuah rasa dingin yang hambar dan tawar. Ia bertanya lagi; entah kenapa ia harus merasakan semua itu.

Mimik parasnya kembali diubah. Ia mencoba merenung, menopang dagu dengan kedua telapak tangan di pagar balkon kamarnya yang pendek. Ada ekspresi sendu yang berhasil terpampang di wajahnya saat pasang mata hijau itu ingin melirik ke suatu tempat di bawahnya.

Tempat kecil, berbatu dan bertembok. Dimana kaki-kaki makhluk Sang Khalik dapat menapak di sana. Tempat kecil dimana hunian tradisional dengan rapi berjejer dan saling berhadapan, disiplin, layaknya tentara yang berdiri bersiap menyambut Sang Letnan yang datang dari Medan Perang. Tempat kecil dimana di setiap pintu huniannya banyak lentera warna - warni menyala menghiasinya. Serta kejanggalan yang tak pernah tertinggal dalam waktu yang sama seperti saat-saat kini dimana ia berada.

Keramaian yang mulai menghilang, tak ada suara, kemudian sepi. Kemudian yang tersisa hanya sebuah suara jam besar di dekat gerbang perkampungan yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam tepat.

Ya, hanya bunyi itu yang ia dengar dari sana. Gadis itu cepat menyadarinya. Kini, hari dan musim telah berganti. Beriringan dengan suasana di tempat kecil itu yang semakin gelap dan sepi.

Kepala merah muda itu menengadah beberapa derajat ke layar _background_ hitam alami buatan Sang Pencipta. Dimana sebuah lukisan realis berupa Polka dot cahaya putih ber -milyaran dan satu lingkaran putih kecil yang juga bercahaya diantaranya, terukir Indah.

"Bintang musim panas, ya?", gadis itu bertanya sendiri tanpa arah.

Ia mendesah lagi dan lagi. Ia bosan. Benar-benar bosan hingga gadis merah muda itu membiarkan pasang matanya terpejam. Membiarkan hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang membuat pikirannya berputar kembali ke masa lampau.

Jejeran Rumah, Jalan berbatu, bintang malam, cahaya lentera, bunyi jam pertanda, Arrrgh!, semuanya!.

Ia benar-benar benci semua itu !.

Ia benci lentera yang pernah menyinari keraguannya dulu. Ia benci jalanan berbatu yang pernah ia tapaki dulu. Ia benci bunyi jam besar yang pernah memotong perkataannya dulu. Dan yang paling ia benci adalah ...

Saat-saat dimana ia tengah bersama seseorang, menjalani sebuah kisah yang teramat indah sekaligus memilukan bagi dirinya. Kala menatap pemandangan bintang-bintang malam dan meratap kepiluan dihatinya.

Itulah ...

Sebuah kisah yang sebelumnya tidak di ketahui oleh dirinya. Juga sebuah kisah yang tak pernah diketahui oleh siapapun setelah ia mengalaminya. Sebuah kisah yang terjadi ... Di awal musim panas.

* * *

 **Shiranai Monogatari**

 **( Kisah yang Tak Diketahui )**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Shiranai Monogatari © VQ**


	2. Pertemuan

Matahari kini sudah men -jingga dengan sendirinya. Bumi pun berotasi mengikuti alur Sang Maha Pencipta. Gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit, pohon-pohon sakura yang mulai meranggas bunganya, juga pemandangan lain mulai berubah menjadi warna kuning seketika. Jalanan Konoha Town yang ramai oleh banyaknya kendaraan hilir mudik sejak pagi pun, kini hanya ada beberapa saja yang masih ber -sliweran sana sini.

Tak terkecuali seorang Sakura―Gadis berambut merah muda lembut sebahu dengan tinggi badan semampai, tampak berjalan seperti biasa. Angin sepoi-sepoi sore itu ia terjang, begitu pula dengan sisa bau asap kendaraan, terus berpaju pada tujuan untuk pulang. Baju seragam sekolah putihnya kini sudah ditempeli debu jalanan. Rok kotak-kotak merah muda dan putih selutut yang dipakai bersamaan, sebenarnya juga sudah tak bersih lagi. Tapi Sakura tetap bergeming―tak peduli. Langkah kakinya yang terbungkus sepatu Pentofel merah muda dan kaus kaki putih selutut, malah semakin teratur mengikuti arah trotoar hitam - putih yang ia pijak untuk berlalu demi mencapai tujuannya tanpa hambatan.

Mata hijau mudanya terus mengikuti kemana kata-kata yang ada dalam novel terhubung satu sama lain membentuk sebuah kalimat, bahkan paragraf. Badannya meliuk-liuk seketika saat otaknya memberitahu bahwa ada tiang kurus didepannya secara otomatis. Kakinya akan menyamping kemudian kembali berjalan tatkala mendapati belokan-belokan. Bibir ranumnya merekah saat ia menemukan beberapa kalimat yang menyenangkan hatinya. Sungguh, gadis itu sangat menyukai novel yang ia baca selama perjalanan pulang itu.

Semakin ia melangkahkan kakinya dan membuka lembaran-lembaran kertas novel, ia pun jadi semakin tidak peduli pada jalanan maupun keadaan disana. Seakan ia sudah hafal betul jalanan itu. Gadis itu menunduk dan semakin menunduk, tatkala membuka bab terakhir, bertepatan dengan satu belokan terakhir. Kakinya menyamping kemudian membelok ke satu arah dimana ia mulai berpijak di jalan yang penuh bebatuan dan rumah-rumah tradisional yang berjejer berhadapan, bak menyambut Sakura kemudian mengarahkan gadis itu menuju tempat tinggalnya. Tidak, sampai langkah kakinya ingin terhenti seketika dan ...

"Ap-"

 **BRUKK!**

Bahunya beradu dengan sesuatu. Kakinya oleng, Sakura jatuh telungkup seketika, saat kakinya mencoba untuk berhenti melangkah. Lutut mulusnya beradu dengan batu dan novelnya terlempar jauh.

"Aduh!"

Sakura mencoba untuk bangun kemudian terduduk sembari meringis perih, ia merutuk. Bagaimana tidak, Sakura yang sedang menikmati kegiatan membaca dan hendak berucap, malah jatuh tersungkur. Wajahnya kini sudah kelewat geram. Jika ada seseorang yang menyebabkan ia terjatuh tadi, ia berjanji akan memarahinya habis-habisan.

'Arrgh!' umpatnya.

Sambil masih meringis, dengan perlahan Sakura memeriksa lututnya yang tengah perih itu. Dan benar saja, terdapat luka memar di lutut kanannya. Sakura menutup mata dan meredam kekesalannya.

"Maaf ! "

Suara lembut dan agak sedikit terpaksa itu membarito membuyarkan suasana. Sakura pun perlahan menoleh dengan geram pada siluet yang rupanya telah berdiri dihadapannya, dengan pancaran mata yang berkilat-kilat.

"Kau tidak punya mata, ya?! Huh?!", bentak Sakura.

Ada setitik peluh dingin di dahi siluet itu, dia jadi agak sedikit takut. Namun, siluet itu mencoba untuk bicara kembali.

"Aku minta maaf!. Aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh!"

Sakura memberengut kesal, seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Gadis itu bahkan tidak mau menatapnya sama sekali sebab rasa kesalnya sudah ke lewat batas. Beberapa saat kemudian, lututnya jadi semakin perih kala ia mencoba mengangkat berat tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Sepertinya, gadis itu tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuan orang.

"Ayo ... "

Sekejap saja bantuan sudah datang. Tangan siluet itu terulur, menjadi sebuah tangan besar yang berkulit putih―begitu saja di depan paras Sakura. Agak lama Sakura berpikir. Lututnya perih, ia tidak bisa bangun sendiri karena perihnya. Kenapa tidak membalas ulurannya saja?. Akhirnya, dengan sangat terpaksa, ia menerima uluran tangan besar itu dan mencoba bangun.

Perlahan Sakura merasakan siluet itu menariknya untuk bangun hingga paras mereka persis berhadapan. Alangkah terkejutnya Sakura setelah ia bangkit. Mata hijaunya terbelalak saat matahari senja memancarkan cahayanya kearah mereka. Siluet itu rupanya berwujud seorang pemuda sebaya. Parasnya putih, bibirnya tersenyum manis dan tatapan pasang mata hitamnya membuat gadis itu berhenti bernafas dan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang. Harus Sakura akui, Pemuda itu sangat ..., tampan.

Ada jeda yang panjang hingga angin rela berhembus menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga musim semi kearah mereka dan menyaksikan semua yang terjadi. Sakura yang kini sudah berdiri tegap, saling menatap dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam kuat satu sama lain, membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat saja. Saat wajah Sakura mulai bersemu merah, buru-buru gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dan kikuk. Sakura menunduk gugup kemudian taknya berpikir kembali. Kenapa harus pemuda setampan itu yang membuatnya terjatuh? Ia jadi tidak mampu memarahinya 'kan?. Ah, ia menyesal telah berjanji dengan hati untuk memarahinya tadi.

"Jadi, kau memaafkanku tidak?"

Pemuda itu kembali berucap, Sakura terlonjak dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba terbangun dari pikirannya. Gadis itu menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan tetap gugup.

"Ah, itu ... Iyaaa ... "

Dengan nada yang sedikit dibuat-buat untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya, tanpa sadar dia memaafkannya begitu saja.

"Ini, milikmu"

Sakura kembali menoleh saat pemuda itu mengulurkan novel miliknya yang tadi ikut terlempar. Tanpa basa - basi Sakura segera menerimanya. Pemuda tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Sakura yang amat gugup, tanpa meninggalkan kesan kerennya sama sekali. Ketika Sakura menyadarinya, gadis itu hanya bisa kikuk kemudian menunduk lagi dan lagi. Tiba-tiba saja mata hijaunya berhenti pada satu titik. Pandangannya terantuk ke arah logo yang tertempel pada pakaian si pemuda. Bertengger nama Konoha Academy di sana. Si gadis merah muda merasa heran, saat itu juga. Pasalnya, itu bukan hanya logo, tapi itu juga nama Sekolah tempat dimana Sakura menimba ilmu. Perasaannya mengatakan, ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya di Sekolah. 'Apa dia murid baru?', pikir Sakura kemudian.

"Namamu siapa?"

Sakura terbangun, "Eh? Aku ... Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura dari Kelas 11-3 ... "

Pemuda itu senyap kemudian dahinya mengernyit. Tak lama, pemuda itu tersenyum kembali sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara,

"Oh, pantas saja aku belum pernah melihatmu"

Mereka saling melempar senyum. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Jadi, gadis itu hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Berdiri terdiam bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia berinisiatif untuk memasukkan novelnya kedalam tas selempang miliknya, guna menghindari tatapan mata. Alasannya adalah mata hitam pemuda yang amat mempesona itulah yang membuatnya tak mau saling memandang.

"Mau pulang?", pemuda asing itu kembali bertanya.

Sakura hanya manggut gugup sambil tersenyum dikulum.

"Memangnya, Rumahmu di sekitar sini juga?"

"U-Um"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan mereka kembali berpandangan. Sakura masih saja tidak bisa menghentikan gerakan jantungnya yang terlalu cepat saat saling menatap.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa berteman 'kan?"

DEGG!. Teman katanya? Semudah itukah? Padahal mereka belum berkenalan satu sama lain. Tapi, Sakura tidak bisa menolaknya begitu saja. Apalagi dengan pemuda keren seperti lawan bicaranya ini. Intinya, bilang saja dia sangat bahagia. Masalah perkenalan akan menyusul, suatu saat mereka pasti akan mengenal satu sama lain. Ini hanya masalah waktu.

"T-Tentu saja!", jawab Sakura gugup.

"Oh, ya. Lututmu tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Tentu saja gadis itu mengelak, "Eh? Tt-Tidak kok. Ttt-Tidak apa-apa !", dustanya.

Pemuda itu membuang nafas lega, "Syukurlah ... ,"

"Oh, iya ... " Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya lagi,

"Aku Sas―"

"Yo!"

Satu bunyi terbang dan menyusup ke dalam indera pendengaran mereka. Seseorang berteriak di belakang Sakura dan memotong kegiatan mereka. Satu kata yang berhasil Sakura cerna dalam otaknya, familiar. Suara itu familiar bagi Sakura. Bertepatan dengan sosok baru yang akan muncul diantara mereka, pemuda asing itu melepaskan uluran tangannya dan mereka pun menoleh bersamaan kearah timbulnya suara. Benar saja, Seorang gadis berambut pirang, tengah menampakkan senyum ceria dan melambaikan tangan kearah mereka. Persis dengan yang Sakura duga, ia mengenal sosok yang baru datang itu sebagai teman sekelasnya. Jadi, gadis merah muda itu hanya menatapnya datar.

"Yo, Ino !", pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya pula.

Segera saja, gadis yang di panggil Ino itu berlari kearah mereka. Tidak, tepatnya ke arah pemuda asing itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, huh?"

Ino melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada leher si pemuda. Mereka sangat akrab satu sama lain, itu semua tampak di iris hijau milik Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa gugup melihat tingkah mereka. Pantas untuk Sakura di biarkan begitu saja dan tak di hiraukan. Itu hal yang wajar. Apalagi Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat dan ia tidak mau sampai merusak momen mereka.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak gadis pirang itu sembari merengek manja.

"Iya, iya!. Lepaskan tanganmu dari leherku! Kau mencekikku tahu?"

"Baiklah, _Honey_ ... "

Akhirnya gadis itu melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dan berjalan lebih dulu di depan sementara pemuda asing itu membetulkan kerah bajunya dengan terburu-buru. Mata hitamnya kembali menoleh dan memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk kembali berjalan pulang. Sakura pun tersenyum kecil tanda setuju.

Di jalan berbatu yang masih membentang, gadis bersurai merah muda itu menunduk, sekali-kali menoleh kearah pemuda yang bertingkah konyol bersama Ino di depannya. Sakura tidak bisa bertindak lebih mengingat ke akrabannya yang teramat rendah. Detik-detik pun berlalu dan senja jadi memerah. Matahari akan pulang ke sarangnya dan keadaan sekitar jadi sunyi. Orang-orang sudah memasuki rumahnya masing-masing. Perlahan, hanya angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi membisik cuping telinga Sakura dan pemandangan bayangannya yang juga perlahan memudar ,menemani langkah kakinya yang membisu menuju tempat yang dari awal di tuju.

 **xXxXxXx**

Kita bisa jadi teman, 'kan?

"Teman, katanya?"

Sakura terbaring menatap langit-langit kamar. Bergumam ditemani alat-alat tulis berserakan di sekitarnya. Pikirannya jelas tidak mau berpaling ke manapun. Sejak tadi pun masih saja seperti itu. Sakura sudah berbaring, memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk membaca novel, semuanya sudah ia lakukan. Tapi, semua itu percuma jika di dalam pikirannya masih ada bayang-bayang wajah pemuda itu. Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya ke kanan. Matanya kini jadi menatap langit malam yang terpampang di arah jendela. Alisnya bertaut, memorinya berputar kembali pada kejadian sore hari. Andai saja tadi Ino tidak ada sewaktu ia sedang bersama si pemuda. Pasti sekarang ia sudah tahu namanya. Saat pulang, mungkin Sakura tidak akan dihiraukan dan mereka juga mungkin akan bercerita tentang banyak hal. Ada sesuatu yang tidak lepas dari pendengarannya bahwa Ino juga memanggil ' _Honey_ ' pada pemuda asing itu.

"Apa jangan-jangan namanya _Honey_ ,ya? Ah, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Jelas-jelas namanya Sa―. Tapi, Sa―siapa?"

Sakura terus menebak-nebak namanya. Sampai ia mulai berpikir kalau Honey itu adalah nama panggilan khusus. Ia mengacak-acak otaknya terus menerus dan berpikir keras.

 _Honey_ ...

 _Honey_...

 _Honey_...

Mata hijau Sakura melebar, gadis itu terkejut saat ia mengetahui bahwa _Honey_ berarti―

"SAYANG?!"

Mendadak tubuhnya terbangun seketika. Lututnya pun jadi berdenyut nyeri. Sakura meringis perih. Luka memarnya bahkan belum sembuh juga.

Ah, tapi ada benarnya juga. Kemungkinan Ino adalah pacar pemuda asing itu dan kemungkinan selalu terjadi bukan?.

'Ah!' Sakura tepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Sakura merapikan alat-alat tulisnya dan menyimpannya di meja, disamping tempat tidurnya. Kemudian, gadis itu membaringkan tubuhnya kembali dengan hati-hati. Ia tarik selimut sampai keatas dadanya dengan lembut. Ia menghela nafas lelah. Sakura tetap tidak mengerti akan kejadian hari ini. Ia terjatuh, lalu ditolong seseorang yang berwajah seperti pangeran. Senyuman yang manis dan kata-kata yang lembut benar-benar membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak berhenti memikirkannya. Namun, saat ingatannya berpaut kembali ke arah Ino, wajah cemburunya juga kembali muncul. Hei, Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa dia sampai bertingkah seperti itu, sekarang. Apakah dia benar-benar cemburu?.

Sakura kembali menepis semua perasaan yang dianggapnya kotor itu. Lagi pula, dugaan Sakura pasti benar. Ino adalah pacarnya dan mana mungkin Sakura merebut pacar teman sendiri begitu saja. Ia lebih tahu dirinya sendiri, ia bukanlah tipe orang seperti itu. Mulai sekarang, Sakura hanya berharap bisa bertemu kembali dengan pemuda itu di Sekolah atau saat pulang bersama, mungkin. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia harus mendapatkan pemandangan tak senonoh dari pemuda itu saat bersama Ino.

Malam pun menjadi semakin gelap saja. Sakura pun mulai menguap. Titik-titik air sudah terbentuk di pelupuk matanya. Gadis itu amat lelah berpikir dan mengantuk. Perlahan, matanya pun tertutup. Angin sejuk pun mulai berhembus dan mengantarkan Sakura ke alam mimpinya.

* * *

 **Tsudzuku**

 **Reply for Guest**

 **Kak_Lyn** : Judulnya kayak ftv, ya?. Boleh minta saran, agar judulnya tidak seperti ftv?.

* * *

 **Note** : Maaf, Minna. Fanfict ini sengaja dire:make, karena yang pertama, aHide lupa jalan ceritanya dan konsepnya hilang, jadi aHide memutuskan untuk membacanya kembali dari awal untuk mengingatnya. Yang kedua, saat di baca, ternyata banyak kata-kata yang ambigu dan salah, jadi aHide perbaiki deh ( walaupun tidak menghilangkan kemungkinan dapat kesalahan yang sama ). Daaan, alhamdulillah sekarang aHide ingat plotnya. Ada sebagian yang di rubah ya? Yang udah baca chapter 3 kemarin anggap saja spoiler ( karena ada tambahan ). Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. Terima kasih banyak buat dukungannya. Mumpung aHide sedang bersemangat, jadi aHide akan memproses chapter selanjutnya. #Semoga mood jeleknya nggak balik lagi, haha.


End file.
